


Wielka przemiana

by Sadako



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason lubił myśleć, że wtedy, nad jeziorem, jego życie-po-życiu się zmieniło, nabrało głębi i sensu, jakich nie miało nigdy wcześniej. Co nie byłoby takim wielkim osiągnięciem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielka przemiana

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na fikaton na multifandom-pl.livejournal.com

Mason lubił myśleć, że wtedy, nad jeziorem, jego życie-po-życiu się zmieniło, nabrało głębi i sensu, jakich nie miało nigdy wcześniej. Co nie byłoby takim wielkim osiągnięciem.  
Nie tylko lubił tak myśleć, bardzo lubił również się tą myślą dzielić z każdym, kto był w pobliżu, na przykład z George, która tego ranka naprawdę nie miała co ze sobą zrobić.  
\- I wtedy, wiesz… - Mason gestykulował nad kubkiem z kawą.  
\- Tak, Mason, wiem. Jak mi opowiesz historię swojej wewnętrznej przemiany jeszcze ze trzy razy, będę mogła ją recytować razem z tobą. – George leżała głową na stole i patrzyła na Masona przez szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym. Jak trochę unosiła głowę – Mason był, jak ją kładła – Masona nie było. Chyba, że akurat wykonywał jakiś bardziej zamaszysty gest, wtedy nie było Masona, ale za to była jego ręka, obok szklanki.  
Mason popatrzył na nią wzrokiem skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka labradora (małe labradory są takie słodkie!) i kontynuował – No więc, wtedy pomyślałem sobie, że może warto czasem zrobić coś, czego…  
\- Chodźmy do kina. Dawno nie byłam w kinie.  
\- Co? – Mason po raz pierwszy był zaskoczony komentarzem George podczas swojej opowieści. (Jej zwyczajowe wypowiedzi sprowadzały się do tego, że się nudzi i że mógłby w końcu zacząć mówić o czymś innym, ale tym się nie przejmował, George zawsze tak mówiła.) George podniosła głowę i aż usiadła prosto, po raz pierwszy tego dnia.  
\- Chodźmy do kina. Na pewno grają coś dobrego, jest wcześnie, nie będzie ludzi… No chodź. Byłeś w ogóle w kinie w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu lat?  
\- Oczywiście. Jestem wielkim i wiernym fanem angielskiej kinematografii. I w ogóle. – „Poza tym ostatnio pokazywali nowego Godzillę”. – Ale i tak jestem spłukany.  
\- Właściwie to zdziwiłabym się, jakbyś nie był… Mogę ci zafundować to kino, tylko chodźmy już.   
Mason wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No dobra.  
George uśmiechnęła się do niego i prawie pobiegła do samochodu, jakby musiała sobie zająć dobre miejsce. Prawdę mówiąc, musiała, bo gdyby Mason zdążył usiąść za kierownicą, mogłoby trochę potrwać, zanim udałoby się go stamtąd wyrzucić. Mason też się pospieszył, bo, hej, nie był w kinie już jakieś pięć tygodni, to stanowczo za długo. I nigdy jeszcze nie był na filmie z George, co w sumie też było fajne (iść z nią do kina, nie: nigdy nie być z nią w kinie). Jak tylko wsiadł do samochodu, zapytał, czy da mu poprowadzić.  
\- Nie, tak samo jak jakieś dwa tysiące razy wcześniej. Jesteś naćpany i nie powierzę ci mojego cennego autka, nie ma mowy. – Zawsze warto było spróbować. George ruszyła i skupiła prawie całą uwagę na drodze, jak zawsze.  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. A na co właściwie pójdziemy?  
\- Na Gdzie jest Nemo, na pewno będą grali o tej porze.  
\- Mówisz o bajce, prawda? Wesołe, kolorowe rybki i takie tam?  
\- Masz coś przeciwko wesołym, kolorowym rybkom?  
\- Nie, skądże, tylko się upewniam. – „Poza tym, widziałem ten film jakieś siedem razy. Niech żyje piractwo internetowe.” – Ale nie skończyłem ci opowiadać, prawda? Pomyślałem sobie, że warto zrobić coś, czego zawsze się bałem i czego może później będę żałować – bo skoro miałem odejść, mogłem zrobić wszystko, prawda? I dlatego postanowiłem się zmienić, wiesz?  
\- Wiem. Tylko jakoś ci nie wyszło…


End file.
